Tired
by Nairobi-Harper
Summary: Tommy Pickles was tired, and that was that.
Author's note: I'd decided to write this one-shot (I'm aiming for about 500 words) based on how tired I'm feeling right now. I'm most likely going to bed soon, since I have to go to the doctor tomorrow, but first, I wanted to write this one-shot.

I also deduced that this should be a Rugrats/Inside Out crossover since I haven't written one in a long time.

Along with that, I'd also seen Zootopia on the fifth, so I might write a fanfic for that movie soon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rugrats/All Grown Up.

 **Tired**

Tommy Pickles was tired. His adventures with his friends were over, and they'd been over for quite a while now. While it did make him feel a bit sad to know this, he then remembered that come the next day, his mother would take them all to the park.

He yawned. Little did he know, inside of his mind, his emotions, who'd been at work all day, felt the exact same.

All five of them – Joy, Sadness, Disgust, Fear, and Anger – were nearly falling asleep themselves.

"Today was real tiring," his Sadness noted, "and tomorrow is gonna be the same."

"Sure it was tiring, but today was also fun," his Joy replied. Having said that, he ran over to Tommy's stack of memories. Looking through them, he quickly picked up a bright yellow memory from the same day, and played it for Tommy to remember. The memory itself was of Tommy playing with Spike, and, for once, no negative comments were said.

In fact, even Tommy's Disgust, who usually wrinkled his nose at just about anything, had nice things to say about this memory.

"Today actually wasn't _that_ bad, and I think this memory sure does show it," he said.

"Yeah," his Fear agreed, "it was kind of scary when Angelica hid Reptar, though." Tommy's Anger growled.

"That was one of the worst things that she's ever done in her life, and Angelica's done some pretty mean things before," Tommy's Anger stated. The other emotions nodded in agreement; even Joy, who liked to keep positivity going in Headquarters, couldn't help, but agree with her statement.

"I'm just glad that in the end, we found Reptar," Tommy's Joy said. Seeing that the conversation was over, Joy decided to grab another memory from the shelf.

Yawning, Tommy's Anger spoke. "This had better be the last memory of the night, Joy, or else I'm going to have a very important talk with you tomorrow."

"Oh, trust me, it is!" Tommy's Joy exclaimed happily, "and even better, it's also the best memory of the day!" As he walked over to play the memory, Tommy's Joy told the others how he'd chosen which was the best. "Now, we have so many good memories every day, so I just thought of the one that made us the happiest, and then I thought: Well, you know what, this memory with" –

"Joy, quiet, it's starting!" Tommy's Disgust whispered. The emotions all watched with high expectations, staring straight at the screen.

The memory was just as good as they'd expected it to be. It was a memory of the moment when Tommy and Chuckie, while working together as a team, had finally found Reptar; even better, playing the memory had given Tommy the feeling that Joy had wanted him to have: a feeling of victory.

'We really did work hard to get Reptar back, didn't we?' Tommy thought victoriously. Meanwhile in his Headquarters, the emotions were celebrating; of course, this had already happened earlier, but just remembering it almost made them feel even stronger than they had the first time.

"We worked hard to get what we wanted with Chuckie, and that's exactly what we got!" Tommy's Anger shouted happily.

"Go us!" Tommy's Joy shouted.

"That was the most exciting part of the day," Tommy's Sadness noted, smiling as widely as he could.

"We worked our butts off for that, and we deserved it," Tommy's Disgust stated.

"Sweet victory," Tommy's Fear acknowledged, taking a sip of her coffee.

They all celebrated for a little while longer before Tommy's Joy went over and took the memory out.

"And now it's time for us to go to bed," he said.

With that, Tommy closed his eyes. After a long day, Tommy Pickles was asleep.

 **Second A/N:** I was really tired while writing this one, and it probably shows, but I can promise that, if it really is as bad as I think it is, I'll edit it tomorrow, and then upload a new version of it. If not, then I do hope that you enjoyed it.


End file.
